Arterial Wish
by Demon Tenshi
Summary: Everything almost seemed perfect. She had it all, Inuyasha, immortality, her friends and the Shikon no Tama. Was that the ending? For as time past, what she had also disappeared. And the image of the happily ever after will never happen.
1. Difference of Now & Then

**Arterial Wish**

CH 1: Prologue - Difference of Now & Then

The city of Tokyo ran as busy as before, and in the midst of it all, one woman walked her slowest, never minding the change that everything was taking part in. For her, time was not something that she treasured most. After all, she had it all.

There wasn't anything in the world that she hadn't gotten or had. But, now that she stood here and thought about it, was _everything_ really she had wanted? She didn't know... The truth was, before in the past, maybe it was true. Maybe, she had wanted everything and in some way, she got everything. And all in all, she didn't want it now.

How years could go by so quickly and her past lovers died so quickly. Yet, even in the midst of their death, to her eyes, they had remained beautiful. So, it was true after all, immortals are jealous of mortals. In the eyes of immortals, mortals are always beautiful.

And that was exactly what she was: immortal.

She looked around, her black, grey eyes observing nearly every detail of where she stood. On front of her, was the old shrine, owned by the family she was born in. She was far too old to bring back memories, yet she did so anyway.

In her mind, she could never forget the way the trees in the past would grow so quickly, the air so thick and beautiful. Now, instead of trees growing and aging - it was buildings. And as much as she hated it, she knew that some of them belonged to hers.

She walked towards the shrine ever so slowly, taking her time as if she had nothing better to do. Deep inside her mind, the scenery that she was looking forward to crumbled and was replaced by the forest that she had once known. And in the front of it all, stood her past self.

The young innocent, Kagome.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I

Kagome turned around, her clothes ripped by the past battle with Naraku. She had never thought that she could do it. She had never imagined that she could beat Naraku, and do this without the real need of help of others. But, then again, she had never really used the full power of Shikon no Tama when it was in her body.

"Kagome..." Instantly, she turned around and was faced with Inuyasha's damaged form. There was a small grinned placed upon his lips as he looked at her.

She smiled back, sadly. Even though she could never have him, she would still love him as a friend. It didn't take long until he collapsed to the ground, and she ran towards him, the strength inside her unbelievable. "Inuyasha..." She hissed, kneeling before him and trying to mend with his wounds. "Be ok."

A look of total amazement filled Inuyasha's face. "You're not even tired." He stated, still starring at her. "Kagome, you have the Shikon no Tama." He leaned towards her, his head falling to her lap as his hands travelled to her face. "And you look more beautiful than ever..." He whispered and his eyes closed, as his breathing started to slow down.

"Inuyasha!" She cried, worried.

Footsteps could be heard from behind her, she knew the sounds to be from Miroku and Sango, and was assured when two hands -from different people- landed on both her shoulders.

"Make a wish." She heard Sango whispered. "It's the only way to save him now."

She saved him.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I

The woman walked in her casual, elegant clothes. No matter how time goes, she was still never one to get use to change hers so easily. She had never wanted to wear the clothes most young women wear. No, she wasn't young anymore. She wasn't a normal teenager girl anymore. She was the wealthiest woman in the whole Japan.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I

"I choose you." Inuyasha said, but to her ears, it sounded more liked he didn't like what he choice. Whatever it was that he choice. In other words, it didn't sounded like he meant it.

And that, to her, wasn't right. "What?" She asked, knowing that this would annoy him. "Inuyasha, do you have a fever? I mean, you don't usually go up to me when I'm about to leave for my time and go: "I choose you". There's something very wrong here." She concluded, and if it could happen, she knew that Inuyasha's ears would have gassed out heat.

"Don't fuck with me, Kagome. Don't you fucking leave me when you know I fucking..." Inuyasha mumbled on later and Kagome did not hear his words clearly.

Annoyed, she gave a questioning look. "Continue." Said Kagome, her eyes twitching. "This is what I heard from you, Inuyasha. 'Blah fuck blah me, Kagome. Blah blah fucking blah me blah blah blah I fucking...and the rest most unclear'." She gave him a glare.

In return, he glared her back. "Wench," he retorted.

Also, in return, she sighed and started to leave, headed for the old well. "I'll see you..." She wasn't fast enough, for in the end, her wrist was grabbed by Inuyasha.

"I said, I fucking choice you!" Inuyasha yelled, his face for once wasn't angry, but concerned.

Concerned for what? She wanted to know. "What do you mean?"

She was pulled into an embraced she had never expected. "I want to be with you."

In the end of that day, she got what she wanted. At least that was what she thought...

I-I-I-I-I-I-I

The woman stood near the God Tree, it amazed her that it was still alive after all these years. On it, she could see where Inuyasha wrote his last words.

"Excuse me, Mam." A man stood before her. Deep in his eyes, she could see something she didn't know. On his face, she could see a grin. "But, what are you doing here?" He asked, his voice light and respectful, reminding her of a friend in the past.

The woman turned to fully face him, her face now showing a smile. "I was looking for the Higurashi family," she said, her voice formal.

The man gave a slight nod. "You mean the family that use to own this shrine?"

She observed the man as the fringes on her hair was blown by the wind. i So, they left... /i She thought, not surprised by the news. After all, her family was probably reminded of her old self when they are near this place. And she wondered, would they still be alive now? She gave a nod to the man before her.

"They sold this shrine to us," said the man as his eyes wandered over her body. She didn't mind.

Now that she had noticed it, he wasn't the typical type of looking man. He had strange features, such as the dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. But he spoke fluent Japanese, so he was born here. But maybe she was just presuming things. Though, she felt something weird from him as well. A source of curse...

His eyes travelled to meet hers, as she watched him stiffen and his eyes quickly snapped towards the God Tree. "Such a beautiful tree, isn't it?" He asked, watching as she nodded solemnly. "Hmm...I wouldn't be surprised if it has lived for at least two centuries."

"Five centuries." She stated.

He gave her a curious glance and coughed, trying to gain her attention. "I take it that you are connected with the Higurashi family?" He asked, watching as she nodded again. "If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

Her eyes travelled from the tree, to the shrine behind him and then connect to his eyes. It surprised him that she had such an intense stare, as if she could see right through your soul. She seemed too wise for her age. If he could judge from now, he would guess that she was no older than twenty.

"Taisho." She replied formally and added, "Kagome."

I-I-I-I-I-I-I

In the middle of the night, almost near the God Tree, Kagome could be spotted trying to hide. No, she wasn't hiding she was running. For once, she had wanted to run from Inuyasha and his incredible ways of wanting to keep her. She didn't know what was up with him, but she just had to get away for a little while. She wanted to visit her family, see them and touch them.

However, her plan was ruined when she looked up. On the God Tree, his eyes almost red, sat Inuyasha. Her voice left her and she coward back.

"What did you think you were doing?" He asked, his voice silent yet deadly.

After a few moments, she regained her composure. "Inuyasha, I just wanted to visit my family..." He landed gracefully on the ground before her. "You have to let me...!" She wasn't able to finish, and when she touched her cheeks, was when she felt the impact of his slap. Her eyes wondered to him, horrified.

Instantly, before she could run away, she was once again embraced by the enrage hanyou. "You can't go..." She heard him whisper as he nuzzled her. "You won't come back."

After a couple of minutes, when his form slightly lost some of tensions, she pulled away a little, feeling him tense more. "Inuyasha, what are you talking about?"

Everything was hard to explain with her and everything had to be explained to her. He knew he had to tell her, but he also knew that she might use it against him. What if she leaves him behind? He didn't want that, but he had to tell her.

"The Shikon no Tama," he started. "It's a part of you now. Somehow, when you revived me, I was able to find out that you are immortal and that if you return to the future, you can never come back. If you want to see your family, see them later...but don't leave me. I won't be able to go through."

Her eyes widened for a second. "But that can't be right...I made a wish." She whispered to herself. "The jewel should be gone now."

Inuyasha shook his head. "It isn't, it's inside you Kagome. Also, Midoriko told me that you shouldn't be walking around with you being the Shikon no Tama."

"W-why not?" She asked, almost wanting to cover her ears.

He tightened his embrace on her. "Because you are everybody's wish."

I-I-I-I-I-I-I

She watched as the man's eyes widened. "You don't mean...Taisho? Kagome Taisho? The owner of the Taisho corp.? The youngest and only left family member of the Taisho family?" The man asked, his eyes sparkling in amazement. She nodded, her face neutral now.

And expectedly. "What are you doing here!" He asked in amazement as he quickly bowed, grabbed her hands and gave it a big shake. "My, my...I never thought that this old shrine would interest such beauty and wealth so easily..." He quickly shook his head. "Sorry, my name is Shigure. Sohma Shigure, but you may just call me Shigure."

"Sohma..." She repeated, as if knowing the name.

He gave his question looked, "Oh, I see that you know one of our family?"

She gave a smile. "Why would you presume such, Shigure-san?"

A wide grin spread across his face. "Just say that I am a good judge of character." He leaned a little forward, his eyes checking if someone is watching. One of his hands came to a whispering mode. "I'm an author of many books, even the adult ones..." He heard a small chuckle, and he straightened. "So, she laughs."

"In many ways." She replied. "And yes, I do know one of your family members."

Shigure gave a distant look. "Oh, and who may that be?" He asked, seeming to be interested.

The woman gave a distinct smile. "He's my current doctor at the moment and he goes by the name, Soma Hatori."

A big, dreadful sigh emerged from Shirgure's lips as his shoulders slouched. "Oh, I see! Hatori!" he said, as if heart broken. "He once again takes what I am in need of! And I just had met my true love." With that, he took the woman's hand in his. "Will you refuse him and be with me?"

Another chuckle emerged from her lips. "You have that mistaken, Hatori-san and I aren't...like that with each other."

"I know that much. So, you, my fair lady, is still untouched..."

I-I-I-I-I-I-I

Ten years had past after Naraku died, yet with all the powers she held, she still wasn't sure of what Inuyasha meant. But what saddened her most, was that even after all the things that has happened, she could only stay still and watch as her friend's bodied crumbled and weakened because of something as simple as aging. Yet, her, she was still the same...nothing changed.

"Kagome-sama," Rin whispered. "Thank you for taking me in."

She gave a sincere smile. "You really wish to become a miko, Rin?"

It had been seven years ago when the so-called Lord Sesshoumaru gave Rin away. She didn't know how one could be so cruel, but she knew that if there was one, it would be Sesshoumaru. He was, after all, just a youkai. - A heartless, cold-hearted youkai at that.

Her blood wanted to boil with all the anger. How dare he throw away a girl like Rin? The only girl that could have probably loves him? Yet, even with all that, he threw her away, discarded her like all the others humans. And for that, Kagome will never forgive him.

Rin nodded. "It's all I have left in life, Kagome-sama. Maybe, he'll see me as something different...than a little girl."

"Maybe." Kagome replied, trying her best to hide her anger.

And it wasn't until moments did Kagome felt Rin's hands grabbed hers.

Ever so lightly, she whispered. "I wish to become a full-grown Miko."

It came true...

And Rin, died that day.

No one, not even the wish, could save her.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I

"I'll see you later." She waved a polite goodbye to Shigure.

He reminded her of one person, i that place /i reminded her of her past. Not many places in Japan had places such as that, and with all the memories that was coming back, she knew that she wouldn't be able to keep herself from keeping her act.

Another difference, no matter how she loved, she will never be in love.

Not like the way with Inuyasha.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you," Kagome whispered, as tears started to run down on her face. "Why do you love me?" She asked, watching as the old aged hanyou tried to breathe.

On the futon, Inuyasha looked towards Kagome, his eyes crystallised by some substance. Though he had wrinkles on his face, his white hair now turned grey and his once before cute dog-ears were ripped, everything about him was still beautiful. To her eyes, he was still beautiful.

He had lived a good life. He was always by her side, always trying his best to protect her. And she knew, that even with the power she held, she did needed protecting. Not only from evil people, but from everyone. However, after almost two centuries of being together and travelling, she knew that even aging would get to him, just like to what happened with all her other friends.

Softly, he touched her cheek. "I love you." he words were stressed out, and they were the last words he had ever said.

Her sweet, loving Inuyasha, died on her lap that night.

He never did answer her question.

Did he love her for her? Or did he love her because she saved his life?

Which one?

Not even wishes could help her find out.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I

What were the differences of now and then? One, in the past, everything seemed simpler and back then, even if they were fewer people, she could hardly feel alone. Now, even with millions of people around and more technology, she felt alone. Now, only less magic exist and she is one of them.

Back then; she had true friends, a real love and a place to return to.

Now, she had idiots following her around, one-night lovers and buildings she hated.

And they use to say that the future was always better than the past.

What a load of bullshit.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I

Inside his plane, he looked outside at the window. Outside he could see lights surrounding buildings. He had always hated cities, but for now, he needed to find something and he'd be damn if he let some filthy humans keep it. He had searched for it after he heard of his brother's death. And after all the information he had gotten, he only found out that one of his brother's whore kept it and hid it somewhere.

It didn't matter; he would regain what was his, even if he had to turn Japan upside down to do so. After all, this is his reason for leaving his quiet home. And while at it, of course he would expand his wealth. The Taisho corp. shouldn't be too hard to purchase. It was only some human bitch who was in charge of it now, anyway.

Taisho... Now, where have he heard it from before? Oh, yes, his father. Well, for him, it didn't matter. It was always about business and power and wealth.

Five centuries ago he was still not as advance and powerful as once thought and he now realised that he had wasted time. This time, he would take no chances. After all, he wasn't growing any younger. And though he knew he would still live a few more millenniums, he still did not believe that time should be wasted. After all the centuries of that he had lived in, he had not wasted a second, but kept updating and kept getting or changing to stronger and better.

He felt the presence of the man standing on front of him. "The flight will be over soon, Takaha Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Hn," clearly, that simple sound was a way to dismiss a person, for the man left soon. Amusingly, he still find the presence of humans intolerable, but on special occasions, he would simply try his best to block their scent.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I

"Everything will be fine, Kagome." A voice beside her said, his voice thick with concern. "I'll always be here for you. I'm a youkai, I can live for a really long time."

Kagome looked towards him, seeing his past cute face turn into the mature kitsune youkai that he became after two short centuries. As she thought about it now, she didn't exactly know why he still cared about her. After all, she had left him after Rin's death. She became selfish and wanted to be with Inuyasha for as long as he lived. So, without thinking, she left them.

Yet now, when she came back here to this place, she wasn't expecting the welcome she received. The kitsune youkai that she had abandoned and was suppose to mother had turned into a man. He wasn't young anymore and suddenly, she felt useless. However, even after what she did, he hugged her and tried to lead her to the light.

What she didn't expect however was that what she thought was pure, innocent, little Shippou -the young youkai boy- caring for her and just wanting to give, well, it wasn't. He wanted something in return, something that she couldn't give in return and something that was entirely wrong for her eyes. He didn't love her the way she loved him. And she could never love him that he was in love with her.

His eyes were full of emotions, his green eyes reflecting her image like mirror. "Now that he's gone...you don't have to suffer. We can..."

"Don't." She interrupted. "Shippou, you don't want this...I don't want this. Inuyasha-"

"-Is dead." He ended for her. "Why can't you see that!" He asked, furious and frightened. "Do you really wish to live alone forever?"

"Shippou...you don't understand. I love Inuyasha." She replied quietly. "And I see you as..."

He tore his eyes away from her. "As a son, a little boy. Little, cute Shippou." He grabbed her hand, his gripped tight. "Without you I am nothing and without your real love...I deserve nothing else. I will not need anything else."

"Shippou..."

Once again, something she didn't expect happened. When she tried to disconnect her hands from his, he said words that had ultimately taken his life. And all he had to do was wish.

"And nothing I should be." He whispered, and with that added, "I wish I was never born."

With that, Shippou was wiped out from history.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I

The bedroom was in darkness when Kagome woke up, and at first she didn't know why she woke. That was until she raised her head a little and saw the well-defined and surely expensive phone beside her bed flash a little and the little 'beep' sound went on again.

Groaning and tired, she let her hands land on the phone. She didn't know or even had an idea to who it would be, but she knew that it had to be someone important. Or else, she would definitely cancel everything that was planned for the day and annoy the lower people beneath her in managing the company.

Mentally she smirked. i _Perfect thought... /_i

She sat up a little before talking. "Who is it?" She asked, trying to sound normal.

For a few minutes no one answer and only mumbles of people talking were heard.

_"Hatori! Talk to her for me, please!"_ A voice that seemingly sounded familiar said in the background.

There was a slight pause before the answer. _"No."_ Clearly that would be her doctor.

_"You are soooo mean!"_ The familiar voice replied. _"Fine, Ayame can talk to her!" _/i

The phone made creaking noises as if it was being passed around. Only after a few more minutes of being annoyed and disturbed did a voice finally spoke clearly.

_"Well, hello there, princess."_ An older, dignified voice said.

"Hello, who is this?" Kagome asked, wanting these people to get to the point. "You do know that you have disturbed my sleep. Can I presume that it was Hatori who gave you my private number?"

A chuckle was heard, silky yet annoying, to her ears he was very loud. "Oh, you are quite the charmer, princess. And yes, it was my dear Hatori who gave us the phone."

"What is that you want, then?" Kagome asked, a little disappointed to find out that she cannot, after all, use this as an excuse to miss her company meetings and appointments.

_"We would like to invite you to join us for dinner."_

She thought about it for a while, her mind wondering if she should or should not accept. Tonight...she had to have dinner with the owner of another company that is quite large in Kyoto. Surely, missing this would mean she might lose a great amount of money. And it was obvious that by what her secretary said, who was recently fired yesterday, the owner does not like to travel all the time.

And with the thought of loosing money, annoying business men, her company not getting any larger and more importantly once again, loosing a lot of money, she wanted to miss the dinner more than ever.

She smiled to herself. "Yes, I wish to have dinner with you. Where exactly should I visit?" She asked.

From what she could hear from the phone, she heard a chuckle, words being said such as "I knew she wouldn't refuse." And a man saying, "Idiots." She didn't eve have to guess to find out who it was.

_"Please, 7 pm at Tenshi restaurant. We'll have the best table reserved." _

Kagome nodded, scribbling what she had on her schedule with a pen and writing beneath it what to do. "Will Hatori-san join us?" She asked, not knowing why she wanted him to do so anyway.

_"Yes,"_ a voice replied. It was calm and precise, and she knew it was Hatori.

"Do I still have my appointment with you this afternoon?" She asked, unsure of what he will say.

_"You have missed it already, Taisho."_

Her head snapped up, with a leap from her bed, she ran towards the big window cover by the large curtain. And to her surprise, when she opened it, she found the sunlight was already out and she could tell that it was pass 2 pm. "I apologise, I over slept."

_"No worry, you may visit my office right now and get your check-up appointment."_ He replied.

"Fine." She replied. "And Hatori?" She heard him gave a 'hm'. "About my private phone number."

_"My deep apologies, I did not realise how foolish they can get."_

A dry chuckle escaped her lips. "No, it's quite fine. I just don't want anyone else involve, ok?"

_"Yes."_

"I'll see you. Bye."

I-I-I-I-I-I-I

Walking out of her hotel room she slept in was always a pain. Especially now that the newspaper had just recently found out about her so-called break-up with her secretary. In fact, she had never had a relationship with him - not including sexual one that is.

She had once found him amusing and entertaining, so she guessed that she couldn't help but get curious. And for a moment within them being together, she had once actually thought that maybe it was right, until she was once again slammed with the reality that he would die. She had no right to keep him, knowing that she couldn't give him a future or value in life.

As years past, she had realised that living a normal life wasn't a reality for her, but a dream. She couldn't have children for she wouldn't know what she'd do if she had to watch them die. Even with Inuyasha she had refused, but she knew that he wouldn't want them as well. Since, they would be three-quarters youkai after all.

Kagome checked her watch, knowing that she was right on time. And she wasn't surprised when she heard the woman said her name, telling her to enter Hatori's office. Doing as she was told, Kagome sat up and walked towards the door and opened it. The emotionless and observing eyes greeted her.

"Good afternoon." She said politely, not bothering to ask if she should sit or not, she just did so anyway. And she knew that this wasn't really what you would call doctor's appointment. She dropped the papers that were grasped in her hands.

Ever so gently, he sat on his chair. "People are suspicious, I know this much." He said, his eyes landing on her. "It makes them wonder why a rich family would always have a daughter who looks identical to her mother. It also does not help that the name you choice to have this time seems to remind them of a family member from your past."

She looked at him, questioning with her eyes why he was so formal with her today. But she guessed that he wanted her to pay for what she did. But, she had to do it.

"It's my real name." She informed him. "And it was I who had the name before."

"So, you have lived for three centuries."

"Five centuries, Hatori." She corrected whilst giving him a saddened look. "A reason why even after I accept you for your curse, we still cannot..."

He stood, not wanting for her to finish and he started to walk towards the window as he looked outside. "We are here to discussed of professionals matters, Taisho. Bringing forth what has happened will not change anything."

A sigh escaped from her lips. "You are full-aware that I meant to end things, not bring them forth."

He faced her, this time his eyes hard. "You, of all people, Taisho, should know that things would not simply end. And that the actual ending is with their lives."

"Why does everything have to be so complicated with you?" She asked, aware of harsh stare. "It's simple: you will die, I will live on. I'll live even longer than this world, until humanity seizes to exist. Aren't you happy that I'm letting you go?"

He walked towards the papers, quickly scheming through them before nodding at her. "Your profiles for your next life will be done next week. You may leave, Taisho."

Kagome gave an understanding nod. "Maybe some day you'll see what I meant." She whispered before heading for the door. And before she could completely leave the room, she thought she heard him say something, but it wasn't clear and she left, not knowing the words were true.

What he said was: "You didn't let me go, you can't let go something you never wanted. You simply ran away."

**END OF CH 1 - Arterial Wish**

**Demon Tenshi:** I had this idea of the Fanfic a while ago, but I had decided to finish Nightly Radiance before starting on this one. Anyway, it's my fourth FF and I hope that it was ok. I really hate first chapters. Please, review.


	2. Analysing Problems

**Arterial Wish**

CH 2: Analysing Problems

Night took over the day faster than before or maybe that wasn't true. For as the days past, sometimes she wondered how she was able to live through it all. But she didn't have a choice after all. Because, even in how many ways she tried to kill herself, she simply just wouldn't die. She was just there, unable to die, granting wishes she didn't want to.

Now, she had to prepare for the night. Choosing the right type of clothing wasn't a problem for her. She never really care what she looked like anymore. She knew, that with the money she had, people would still want her even if she looked like shit. Updated fashion was for those people who are too incredibly paranoid of their looks, too self-conscious or just plain stereotyped. To her opinion, people should be who they want to be, what they wear should described them, not who they saw from the media.

Since it was just another rich restaurant, she just wore her simple, but elegant clothes. They were made for her, she didn't buy them from some store. Of course, she had a great designer. Though, she didn't really know who he/she was. Her assistants usually just send in what type of clothing she liked and the designer makes it just the way she liked it.

Taking less than ten minutes to get her clothes properly on, she didn't even bothered to look at the mirror as she made her way to the door. She had seen too much of herself, and she didn't want to get tired of her face yet.

It was 5 minutes before seven when her limo stopped on front of the large restaurant. A man opened her door and gave her a smile. Kagome smiled back, seeing that her driver was already getting too old for the same old job.

She entered the restaurant, feeling many eyes on her. Most of the men were giving her either a polite, well-mannered smile or a seductive smile. She looked around, seeing that tonight, it would seem that only people from the very top are allowed. Most of them were men, and very few were women.

A man walked towards her, giving a low bow. "Lady Taisho, your seat has been saved for you." He gestured towards the corner of the restaurant where she could see a sliding door, private for no one to see what's happening inside. _Leave it to Hatori to get the right place._ She thought with a smile.

She followed the man, not bothering to return the smiles many were giving her. And from the corner of her eyes, she could see a familiar figure stood up, and walked towards her with a frown.

"Lady Taisho, where are you going?" The man asked.

She stopped walking, letting a small sigh escaped her lips. "Somewhere else, obviously." She replied, seeing the old man's face reddened a little and his eyes narrow.

He stood still on front of her, giving her an intense stare. "You do remember that you have dinner reservations with Takaha-sama? Yes?"

Kagome looked towards where he came from, seeing another sliding door behind it, knowing that this "takaha-sama" person would be in there. Well, too bad for him, he won't meet her for she has other, i better /i , plans. And even if the person on front of her, who is her assistant on most matters, is getting annoyed, she didn't care.

Frowning, she closed her eyes. "Such meetings are pointless, Yamatsuki. Don't you think?" She asked, or more so stated. "You may handle it if you so desire, but I wish to enjoy my night with other convenient companions. If you disturb me in anyway tonight, like what has happened to Taiku, I will not hesitate to fire you where you stand." She gave him a clear look and added, "Understood?"

He nodded his head seriously, bowing once more before leaving. After that certain disturbance, Kagome smiled, fully-aware that she had once again succeeded with annoying another business man, or more.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I

Shigeru's eyes widened in curiosity when he saw the quick glare from Hatori. For the first time that day, he knew that something wasn't right. Hatori was not one to glare, or show any real emotion, he was always calm and in control, but just then...Shigeru knew he had hit a dangerous topic. And now, he wanted to know more.

"Don't tell me she means that much to you." He stated, serious and wondering. "Aren't you worried about the curse? Aren't you worried that she might..."

"No," Hatori replied. "She's different and she knows." And Shigure could only nod solemnly.

Beside him, Ayame gave a question look. "She knows?" He asked, a little curios. "Does Akito know?"

"No."

"Are you gonna tell him?" Shigure asked.

Once again, Hatori replied calmly. "No."

Ayame smiled a little. "So, you finally found another." He stated, happy for his friend. "I hope that she can handle it." He said, not wanting to bring back more memories. He knew that this topic would usually make Hatori leave, but somehow, Hatori stayed, and Ayame was happy for that.

"Handle what?" A voice asked, as the door slid open. Before them, stood Kagome, wearing her elegant yet simple clothes, which covered almost every part of her body, except her head and hands.

All of them stood, Hatori giving her a nod, Shigure smiling with that knowing smile of his, while an unknown man stood in between them. Somehow, this man reminded her of someone. Who was it? Oh, yes, Lord Sessho…something - more clearly, Inuyasha's older, cold brother. Obviously, she wasn't able to remember his full name. Few people live in her head, and those who leave a mark are important.

"Nothing...important." The man with silver hair, long hair replied quickly. His voice rang through her head, and she knew this one from the phone. This one was the one called Ayame. _Nice to know he's not cold or anything... _She thought sarcastically.

Nodding, they all sat down, folding their legs as the food were brought to them. All of them kept quietly to themselves at first. However, Kagome didn't fail to notice the quick looks of disappointment the Ayame person was giving her. He seemed to be disappointed of something, as if knowing something she didn't.

Without further delays, she placed her chopstick down and looked towards him. "There's nothing wrong with the way I look, is there?" She asked, formally yet amused.

Ayame's head quickly snapped up. "Oh, no princess! It's just that...it disappointments me that you do not know who I am, or even bother to find out."

Kagome gave a smile. "I know who you are. You are Ayame Sohma, am I right? Can I presume that you are another family member of Hatori?" She asked, smiling sincerely watching as Ayame nodded. She gave a look towards Hatori, who instantly closed his eyes and presumed eating.

"I'm glad that a princess that I have heard so much about knows of who I am by family. However, I'll be happier to tell you who I am professionally. You see, the current clothes you wear are the very clothes I have made for you, princess." Ayame explained proudly. "And I am your designer."

Her eyes lightened up, as she looked over him. "No wonder I can still look like a person without trying to. Your jobs are well appreciated."

Ayame gave a big smile. "Ahhh... But I only wonder, does Hatori-san enjoy you wrapped in them or out of them?" He gave a loud chuckle. "It is clear to me that you are fully aware of our families...condition right now. If you are fine with-"

Hatori's eyes looked towards Ayame. "Ayame." He said, looking towards Ayame. Instantly, Ayame's mouth went shut, knowing that he had made a horrible mistake.

"No, it's quite fine...Hatori-san. Ayame-san's words shouldn't' be restricted and tied. Let him talk on, it does not bother me one beat." She explained, annoyed by Hatori's rudeness.

Shigure took Kagome's hands in his. "My, my...What you do not see Lady Kagome is that Ayame's words were not the affect for you, but it affects out Hatori far much more."

"I see..."

I-I-I-I-I-I-I

His eyes narrowed slightly as he took in the information the man on front of him had just given. He didn't speak, nor did he do anything that gave away the anger held deep within him. His servant was the one who should get embarrassed - not him. And without any doubt, the small humanize form of Jaken stood.

"Who does this wench think she is!" Jaken asked, furious for his master. "Call her now! We of the Takaha corps. will not accept such disrespect."

For a while, everything was calm, the cold air - if there was any - sent a crawling feeling through his spines. Though the face of Takaha sama was quite neutral and calm, Yamatsuki was no ignorant. Deep within those bored eyes was something that wrote a promise as if to say "you're dead". Or something along those lines. And in seeing such a stare, he couldn't help but want to engulf something stuck in his throat.

No. He knew that no one could handle or stand such a businessman other than Kagome. She was always so precise and very right to the words she say. And in truth, she was far more skilled than him in business matters. He knew for he had seen her in action. And if there was another like her, then the world would end sooner.

"My deepest apologies, Takaha sama. I will try to inform her of your request." Yamatsuki said, trying to regain as much of his composure as he tried to stand up.

Bored eyes bore through Yamatsuki body, instantly telling him without words to stay still.

"She is here, I presume?" He asked, his voice dignified and well understood.

Yamatsuki could only answer with a nod. "Yes." He said, his voice a little curious.

"Hn," he said, "then I shall visit her now."

I-I-I-I-I-I-I

In the past few centuries, not many things had curious Kagome. Some of her past lovers did, the changes in the world sometimes, but other than that...no one or nothing could ever curious her surpassing those. She hardly had any "true" friends. Why did she even have to bother? They will soon die and she would then have to cry. And she was just far too old to cry now.

Looking towards the cold, untouchable moon was something that she had adored and she treasured alone by herself. Especially the full moon, for it was the times many centuries ago when the real Inuyasha would come out. But that was gone now...that Kagome was gone now...hidden beneath a mask of formality, and only one person of the past can bring her back.

She leaned against the balcony of the restaurant, happy that she had taken herself away from the others. They needed to understand, i he /i needed to understand. But was he suppose to? For her, he was a like a child...a baby even. Even though he'll grow older and die, compare to her, he was nothing but a human...and a human is a mortal.

_I shouldn't even bother...he doesn't want to understand._ She thought resentfully. _A person like that should just leave me alone._

And then it came, a knock from the sliding doors behind her could be heard, and without looking behind, she knew who it would be. "Yes, Shigure?" She asked formally, giving him another one of her sincere but always formal smile.

Shigure gave a smile. "A man...Lady Kagome." He said, closing his eyes as if sad. "Another man," he stated. "I knew that I could never really have you but oh Lady Kagome...!" His eyes opened as he opened his arms wide, walked towards her, his movements that of a future embrace to happen.

She moved to the side, giving him a pat on the shoulder, while making him embrace air. "Very funny." She said as she started to walk away. "Hmm...I thought I threatened Yamatsuki enough...but I guess I need to fire him after all."

Instantly, Shigure turned towards her, his eyes that of seriousness. "I see, a wise decision indeed, Lady Kagome. You are really a woman that I could learn to love."

Another chuckle could be heard from her lips. "Thank you, Shigure." Then, suddenly the smile was completely rubbed off her lips and her face straitened to that of seriousness. "But if you would be so kind - do not go further than friendship." And with that she headed for the door. "It is a friendly advice that would benefit both you and myself."

His eyes watched as her form walked away, wondering what troubles in the past that she had received to make a intelligent seemingly kind woman turn to something completely different. No, he knew that those smiles she gave, they weren't real smiles, they were nothing but just the mask of formality and in it a touch of kindness.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I

The door slid open with grace, and afterwards Kagome walked in, not bothering to acknowledge the people who sat where Shigure and Ayame once sat before. She didn't need to see them nor look at them, and her eyes just landed to that of Hatori's.

"Yamatsuki, leave." She said, not even bothering to look at the form of the annoying man. "If you wish to not eat dirt, I suggest that you take your guest with you as well."

As always, never had she expected anything such as meeting a demon from the past. Now, even though its still haunted her dreams and days, she had not bother to even think for a second that she will meet one demon that she would not hesitate to kill in a second.

And like the wind, it was unpredictable yet inevitable. It would blow - he would come. Also, as if the thought admired the wind, something so unexpected and inevitable would happen when a person least expected it. When a person is about to die, or when dying, it was usually those times when hope comes up...and people would ignore it.

So when the time came and the cold wind blew for Kagome, she ignored it, not noticing that something was amiss. She didn't notice that the guest that she had just dismissed without respect was the great Lord Sesshoumaru. However, how was she supposed to know when she hardly remember anything of him? And when he looked so normal...so normally beautiful that was, of course.

Yamatsuki's form stood up. "I told him that you could not attend, Lady Kagome, but it was futile." With that, he headed for the door. "I leave you with Takaha sama, Lady Kagome." He whispered politely, as he firmly slid the door close behind him.

Both Kagome an Hatori watched as Yamatsuki left, knowing that he was a coward hiding behind his money. Well, whatever that was about, she knew that she had to fix it now. Her eyes left the door firmly, and landed on the familiar yet unknown face before her.

She gave a smile. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound...disrespectful. It has been a strange day and I have made it clear to Yamatsuki that I am to have dinner with others." She gave him a look that suggested to anyone, well, anyone she didn't know, that they aren't important, though she was still polite about it.

The man on front of her merely gave a slight nod, his eyes calm and bored. "So, you survived all this time." The statement sounded like it was half asked, and with it said, she could only reply with a frown.

When she observed him now, she could only guess what he meant by it. Was he one of them? Those stalkers that had been trying to find her secret? But, that couldn't be, for they had all died at least a decade ago. And this man, judging from his looks, looked about the age of mid twenties.

Suddenly, he stood up without another word. "Your company no longer interest me in anyway. You on the other hand is a different matter. This is not the last we meet." And he headed for the door, making her frown wider.

Under her breath, she whispered so familiar to what Inuyasha had said before, "Bastard." And unknowingly, she had said it to the same demon.

She turned her gaze towards her observant companion. "Enjoyed the show?" She asked, seeing his eyes move to look away. "But I guess you did. You must really like seeing me suffer, don't you?" She asked, this time more to herself.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I

No one would know, but somehow, as she looked towards the shaded image of the moon through the window, she knew that she had just made another mistake. And yet, she couldn't help but embrace the warmth that the hand on her shoulders provide. She did need to suffer, and by this simple mistake, even if it was called by many making 'love', she needed punishment that would seal her to complete oblivion.

"Hatori," she whispered, "let go."

His hand didn't listened, or he didn't listen, for it just slid down towards her back, and gentle pecks of kisses could be felt on the back of her neck. And by this simple touch, she knew that he didn't want to let go, and that he indeed mean what he had said before. She, on the other hand, didn't want it. She was immortal, and she knew that she didn't deserve it. Mortals are far too precious - Hatori was far too precious.

And without thinking, she stood up and walked towards the bathroom -his bathroom- she tried to remember. In here, she'd do well to keep everything that belonged to him in mind. Memories were painful, especially to mortals, and she didn't want to leave anything in his apartment that would remind him anything of her.

A few moments later, she appeared again, this time coming out of the bathroom, fully clothed and ready to go, to leave... The expression on her face was neutral and knowing, and it didn't need any wrinkles to show any sign of age or wisdom.

Without hesitation, she gave him an understanding, yet sad smile. "You always believed in endings." She stated, watching him move in his bed, as he gave her his calm look. Her eyes darted to the folders of paper work, with her name on it and then back to meet his eyes.

"Endings of pain, endings of happiness... If I made tonight the ending of us, I wander, which would it be?" She asked, searching his eyes for any answer. "But I guess I have no right to ask you. And whatever ending it may be...for me, the ending never did matter, only the beginning, only the first time that we met."

There wasn't any words that was spoken afterwards. The detectable sounds that were heard were quite predictable. The hardly detectable thuds of her footsteps, the little sound the papers made as she took them, and the smooth sound of the apartment doors opening and closing.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I

The slow tap of his index finger on the study table beside his laptop rang through his brain. A small smirk replaced the frown that once marred his lips. There he was, in the middle of the night, in his study, hacking, finding information on the well-known yet really unknown young, only daughter of the Taisio family.

Kagome... Now, where had he heard that name before? He mused, knowing the answer.

She was never an important human in his and, and she should remain unimportant. Yet, even with that piece of thought scratched in his brain, he could never really forget her name. Maybe it was the thought that she was once the lover of his annoying, and thankfully, dead hanyou brother. Along with it, came the past memories, where he could remember the way his brother shouted her name with full-concern, full care...and foolish love.

It was appalling to reminisce on such memories, and for that even, he decided to make this bitch pay. How in terms she got to be immortal was unknown by him. And yes, at first, he would admit that in little ways, he was a little scared... Then again, from past experiences, he knew that what scares demons and human alike are the things that they did not know or understand,

This is where human technology comes to great use. No need to threatened lives or end them...all he now has to do is press. Easy, simple and somewhat annoying for his demonic side couldn't stand it. However, now all he had to do is pay a little visit, force her to submit to him...and everything will be as smooth as ever. And if she would co-operate, he might even give her little privileges...that would also benefit him, of course.

A faint knock could be heard from the door. And with a little word, the small figure of the little demon came in.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you sent for this lowly Jaken?" The toad asked, in his demon form.

Sesshoumaru push himself away from the study table, so to let the toad see the information, diagrams and pictures placed on the screen of his laptop. And suddenly, the toads eyes widened as he walked closer to the screen, the word "impossible" written on his lips.

On it, Jaken could see full information, starting with the full name, companies owned, age, year, birth date and so it goes on. Beside the well written information, is a small picture of the girl, somewhat blurry but good enough to be recognise and at the bottom were diagrams of the business owned by her family and a little family tree to finish it of. That wasn't all, there were other links of pages and pages written about her, but all saying the same not so personal information.

"Inuyasha's..." Instantly, the little toad covered his mouth in reflex. "Sorry, my lord." He apologised.

Though, it was obvious that Sesshoumaru was far too disturbed by the recognised woman on the screen to notice his incompetent mistakes. "Jaken," a nod from the toad was made. "I want you to...follow her, find her daily schedule, know where she stays, how she lives, and the reason why she still lives."

Jaken's head nodded fiercely. "Definitely, my lord. I will find out everything!" He ran towards the screen, stopped and scanned the for names that are in relationship with the woman. "Hmm... Then, I should visit her boyfriend -ooh- who was also her secretary, that guy Yamatsuki, her driver, and...hmm...her doctor, Souma Hatori."

I-I-I-I-I-I-I

"Look, doctor-"

"Souma, Hatori." The man in the white doctor outfit interrupted calmly, whilst filling out some papers on front of him. He didn't bother to make eye contact or even glance at the little man, as he continued with his work. Once again, he was being reminded of last night, and at the moment, he didn't need it, nor want to be reminded. And whoever this little imp was, he just didn't want to care...

The little man with the bold hair, big-eyes, and almost greenish skin didn't take the interruption quite fondly. Even if he was at the beck and call of his master, he still would not put-up with this human-inferior's interruption. But, for now, he tried to contain his ways. Though his hands were itching with anticipation to take out his magical staff and wack this guy's head off.

He calmed down, breathing in and out ever so lightly. "Souma-san, give me all the information you have of the Taisho daughter, now!" He shouted, balling his fist at the taller man. _Ah...that didn't come out the way I wanted._ He thought, his body freezing with a sudden chill when he saw the doctor's head turn his way with narrowed eyes.

The deadly stare reminded him of his deadly lord, and with a little choke, he added, "Please?" The doctor seemed to ignore him after the little word was added, for he turned his head back to his work, continuing on it.

_He's not exactly like Lord Sesshoumaru,_ he concluded. Then, with regained courage, Jaken walked towards the doctor, and soon placed the large amount of money on the table. He needed to find at least where she stays. He now only had little hope, such as her driver couldn't be found, Yamatsuki didn't know, and he had yet to find her secretary.

He watched as the doctor's eyes lifted from his paper work and towards the money. "If you want money, I'll give you any amount." Jaken said, quite full of himself.

"Take it away," the doctor ordered, his voice with only a little hint of anger. Jaken could only watch as the doctor stood up from his chair, walked towards the window and stood there, looking towards an infinite ending. "Taisho is no longer my client. Therefore, I no longer have up to date information on her. And my skills as a doctor are base on the health of the Souma family. Now, show yourself to the door."

Jaken could only watch as the doctor opened another door to the left, not the exit door to which Jaken was told to enter. However, as annoyed as Jaken was, he knew when a human was telling the truth or not, but at this, he also knew that the human wasn't telling everything.

Just as he was about to leave, he couldn't help but let his eyes wonder to the table full of papers, neatly filed. Then at the very bottom of the papers, behind it all, he saw a shiny part of a picture that reflected the light from the window, as if shouting 'look at me!' And with curiosity, he grabbed the poking out picture and let his eyes drink off the image.

On it, he saw an important yet not needed information. _So...they were together. Hmpn...Obvious. Humans just can't help but fall for foolish emotions!_ He thought, seeing the little smiles on the Taisho daughter and the doctor's face, as they stand together, holding hands in what obviously looked like a garden.

"Hmpn...this is useless..." He said, placing the picture down on the table, looking through some papers. Most of them were about diseases, mostly on asthma attacks, sudden sickness, flues... He quickly looked through them, seeing most of the doctor's client name ending with 'Souma'.

Then, just when he was about to give up, a little pile of papers in a small box caught his eyes and inside it, he found the small envelope, address to Taisho, Kagome. However, it was then that he heard the doctor's footsteps, at the other side of the door, nearing, and with panic, Jaken took the small box of paper, along with it, the picture. Instantly, he transformed back to his demonic form and made his way out towards the window.

After a few seconds, the door nub twisted and the Hatori walked in, immediately noticing the empty part of his desk, where his personal stuff were. And he knew exactly who took it. After analysing the danger and future-problems Kagome could be in, he walked calmly towards the phone, and once again, for the fewest part of his life, unsure of what to say.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I

Inside the back seat of the car, Jaken gave himself a mental pat on the back. Within his grasped was great, personal information on this 'Taisho' and e just couldn't wait to show his master. And with a sudden feeling of hastiness, Jaken spread the papers on the seat. And with hungry eyes and great confidence, looked through them.

"Heheheh... Lord Sesshoumaru will be so proud of me." He whispered out loud, grabbing the same envelope of paper from before.

_Taisho Kagome,_

_It is I, Souma Hatori, who writes this letter. I suggest that you keep on reading, for this is not a letter like the ones I have sent to you before. Indeed, this is a letter to justify what you have said before to me. And so, the matters about your life, your value to this world and to what you said you can give one wish._

_To say the fact, is that I still have no clue as to which I want to wish for. Whether it is to live forever for you, or to take off the family curse. Either way, I know that I will have to suffer. I know I cannot have both. And you have made it quite clear that I can only have one, and that it must be said properly without any 'problems' that could happen if I say the words "I wish." _

_So, I have come to the conclusion that I want to let you choose the wish. In our last meeting you talked of 'our ending', but not yet...not until I made this wish. And the wish will decide how it ends...you will decide._

_Just always remember, you are far more than just someone to wish upon, you are also a woman, and therefore still human. As long as you live, humanity, fresh blood will keep running in your veins. _

_Yours sincerely_

_--Souma Hatori_

Though Jaken wasn't the smartest of creatures, he wasn't the dumbest. So, with this little letter, he had it all figured out. A wide evil, smirk crossed his expressions as he looked through the paper again, and then at the envelope, checking clearly the address of the hotel.

"Driver," he said happily, his voice sounding like a croaking frog, "drive me here."

He gave a handwritten copy of the hotel's address and leaned back against the soft seat, happy that once again, his master will appreciate him. Then, his eyes widened to the little box. He guessed he'll read everything else about them later... For now, it was time to stalk on Inuyasha's wench.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I

_Three thousand, four hundred and fifty six assholes, three thousand, four hundred and fifty seven bastards, three thousand, four hundred and fifty eight dickheads..._ Once again, she was reduced to this. Counting in her mind as her eyes heavily looked across the room of men. All of them, giving fake smiles as they all try to 'comprehend' her new proposal for the company.

Obviously, they didn't understand why she would think of such an idea that could mostly damage the budget than help it. However, what they didn't understand is that, she hardly cares for the stupid company anymore. In the past, she had indulge her mind to making it grow, expand and widen, so to help other people with the money, but even with her money, she soon realized that nothing -not even her- could save humanity.

People were as greedy as ever for power. Men who had many, wanted more...wanted too much. It wasn't hard to see that the more they have, the more they wanted, and that after they got what they desired for, they wouldn't desire it any longer. After all, that is what desire is. Desire is made out of the infinite. You could never really have what you wanted and stay wanting it. In the end, you would get tired and bored of it.

An example is: Right now, what did she want? To go back time. And what couldn't she do now? To go back time. In the past, she had never seen her gift to go back time as something 'valuable', but now...she wanted, desired it more than ever.

"What do you think, Lady Taisho?" Yamatsuki asked politely, giving her a frown.

Her heavy eyes travelled slowly to him, as she gave a slight nod. "It's ok, as long as you give at least thirty percent of the profit to donation." She replied, breaking eye contact from him when she heard the audible disappointed noises the men around her gave. And without any hesitation, "Does anyone have any problem with my decisions?" She asked, giving them all a serious look.

It didn't take long until one of the men stood up. She recognised him from somewhere, but do not know him personally. "Lady Taisho, I understand that you care for the poor, but our budget could only afford to give five percent of the profit." He said, quite bravely.

She sighed, giving the man a sarcastic look. "My family has been donating far much more of our profit than that for decades, I hardly think that millions can do any damage. Or do you wish to go against my family's tradition with handling the business?" She asked, giving him an obvious answer with her eyes.

"This year is different, our insurance company are asking more from the yearly premium. And if we do not pay them with the thirty percent they had added, they threaten to close up our deal." The man showed a diagram on the PowerPoint screen. "Also, if you haven't noticed, Lady Taisho, is that our Capital has gone down because of your yearly donations to the poor!" Obviously, she observed, this man has lost his mind.

She gave him an off-handed look, as she stood up, grabbed some papers from her bag and let it dropped to the table on front of the man. "Look at this," she said calmly, yet with an angered tone. "Do not try to fool me with you diagrams, for I know exactly how much our Capital is. Do not think that because you spend your days counting the profit of this company that I don't know what goes in and out."

Her eyes travelled to the diagram on the screen. "I know about the insurance problem, and I have decided that this company will move to another policy with another company. It is their loss if they want to add thirty percent. But I will not put up with such annoyance. As for the budget, I know that we have over millions." She narrowed her eyes at the man. "And because of this man's questioning, I suggest that you, Yamatsuki, now give thirty five percent of the profit to donations."

"But Lady Taisho!" Yamatsuki replied instantly.

She turned towards him. "Also, Yamatsuki, do not think that I have not noticed your monthly drawings that has incredibly increased. You will pay back the money you took from this company in a week, or you have to leave and face me in court." A bunch of gasped were taken from the men around Yamatsuki.

"That's not fair!" He countered. "You give millions to donation yet threatened me when I take so little and give many benefits to you!"

"You are an asset to this company - nothing more. And I know exactly how much you took, and how much 'benefit' you give. But remember this -all of you- they are many other businessmen who would want to get the salary you people are paid. Now, everyone of you, leave. This meeting is over."

It didn't tae long for everyone in the large room to leave. She knew that they were probably all frowning and hating her. Possibly even, they were probably disgraced that they have to follow the orders of a woman, who they probably call bitch. But she didn't care. Before in the past, she probably would have cared if someone hated her, but not now...not that much anymore at least.

An audible shut of the door rang through her ears, and she sat back down, sighing to herself, only to hear a clapping sound from the corner of the room. And with heavy eyes, she looked towards the dark side of the room. Then, she saw him, standing there, giving her that boyish grin, as his golden eyes lay gently on her form.

"Don't worry about those bastards, just keep going, and keep living..." The form whispered as she walked towards him, kneeling on front of him.

"Is it really you?" She asked, as she held back tears. She started to reach for him, wanting to touch him. "Are you really here?"

He leaned down, his silver hair as beautiful as ever, his eyes as breathtaking as before. "You know that I'm always with you..." He whispered, his voice like the wind, and she leaned towards him, her hands gripping his red clothing. "I'll always be..."

She hugged him, her arms wrapping around his waist as she tried to smell his scent, try to remember the scent that she love so much. Then, when she thought she smelt a faint of it, just when her mind was ready to believe that it really was him...everything stopped. And then moved on too fast. With it, the image of him disappeared. Her eyes opened, and she only caught wind as her arms fell on her bag and the ringing of her mobile phone started.

For a minute, she sat there frozen, her anger pointed towards the mobile phone as she blamed it for taking away her beloved. Though she knew it wasn't it's fault, still she intended to sooth her anger, and whoever was ringing her will have to pay. With that decision, she grabbed it, pressed the button, saying a harsh "Hello."

Whoever was at the othersider knew she was angry, for whoever it was took his or her time to answer. And when it did, Kagome was still angered, not enough time was given for her to cool off. even after years, she still had fire in her, and that, would never go away.

_"Taisho,"_ the voice of the man said calmly, which had angered her far much more.

And without thinking, yet knowing who it was, she asked. "What do you want? Look, I told you before I don't have time for this."

_"You have time for everything."_

"Don't start." She replied, angrily. "Hatori, I suggest that you stop bothering me, now. And don't bother calling anymore; I'm going to change this number. Goodbye." And yes, she would agree to anyone if they called her a bitch at the moment. She knew that she shouldn't have said that, talk that way to him...but she had to let him go.

Again, a strike of pain went through her, as she felt the emptiness of being alone. No friends whatsoever. Hatori was probably the only one she could tell her deepest secret to, and now, she lost him too. God, was she an idiot or what? However, at least she would rather lose him now, than lose him because of death. It was better this way... Well, at least that's what it seems like at the moment.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I

Jaken's eyes roam the hall inside the hotel as he spotted his target nearby, walking quietly, almost as if not wanting people to know that she stays here. Of course, he already knew why she was acting in such a way, she was probably scared of some media coming in here and taking pictures of her. Seriously, even Jaken found them quite annoying. But the good things was that, this hotel was of high security, they won't let them in.

Now, as he observed her, her elegant clothes and the way she looked, he could see that some things had changed. As he stood by the nearby corner, he could see with his youkai eyes, that she did grow older. No, she was no longer the young human wench before. She was a woman now, and a beautiful one too. And if she was as old as he presumes, then maybe she was of some use to Lord Sesshoumaru.

For now, he guessed, he would observed the woman's movements and find her schedule.

_This is actually quite interesting..._ His mind thought, though he still refused to think any higher of a human.

**END OF CH 1 - Arterial Wish**

**Demon Tenshi:** I have been on school holidays, but it's over now. T.T God, I suck at updating. Actually, I was quite busy with finishing my site off. I made another layout for it, and with the layout I had to make everything newly. So, it took me a long time. Anyway, thank you for the people who reviewed and sorry for not updating sooner. I promise to add more Sesshoumaru and Kagome on the next chapter. It's obvious what's going to come, right? Please, review.

**alchemistgrl09-** Thanks for the very nice compliments. I hope that you can read the later chapters. .

**Vi3t Babii-** Well, I don't have to make it Sess/Kag. I could try to make it...Hatori/Kag. Anyway, let's just see where it leads! Thanks again for the review.

**Endless Despair-** A friend of mine from a long, long, long, long time ago really loved Fruits Basket. And though I liked it, I really just like the main character and the three friends. And I wouldn't call me an author yet. My english sucks! But, thank you for the compliments.

**punkchickykagome- **Thank you! I now that this one will be much less interresting as the other. I really do not like writing about 'today's time'. It's limited and kind of boring. You can't say that a giant demon attacked, 'cause normal people will see...so, it's hard for me...a little.

**Erena G.T. Rose-** Hmm..you think it rocks? That's really nice to say -or type. And I'll try to make future chapters more interresting.

**bluediamond-hime-** I never thought I had any style of writing. Well, whatever writing it is, I hope that it's satisfactory enough. And your review helped me come to what I want to happen in this chapter. Thanks!

**darkxnova-** Such a great friend, always reading my poorly-written work of FFs. Heh, soon enough you'll be trying to encourage to be an author or something... Hey, I'm still young at the moment, and well, just god knows what I'll be writing about when I age at like 20 something... Ahhh! Don't want to think about it. Anyway, see ya 'round.


	3. Changes of Time

**Arterial Wish**

CH 3: Changes of Time

The loud steps of foosteps vibrated through the walls of the large and elegant hall. The vibration was only the warning, and each of the steps taken meant far much more than steps. Not only was it because they were taken confidently by the little toad, Jaken. It was the fact that this little demonic toad was carrying with him, both in his hands and in his small brain, an important information.

His short body was proud now, unyielding. His little head, before always bowed when near his master, was now held up proudly as if something was keeping it up. And now, as he past through the hall, he gave each door he pass a glance, until he saw the red and elegantly designed door. In it, as always, was his curious master, keeping himself occupied.

He knocked gently and with the word 'enter' ringing through his ears, he opened the door with a big smile.

On the other side of the room, he could see his master's shadowed figure. The golden eyes reflected some of the light from outside of the room, and for a brief moment, Jaken was reminded of Inuyasha's frowning face. And with the thought, he gave himself a mental whack. This was not the time to think of such a fool.

"My lord..."

I-I-I-I-I-I-I

A soft song rang through her ears as she closed her eyes solemnly. _Tomorrow might be better, _she whispered in her mind. Though, she already knew that such a thing was a lie. Indeed, people will have better days than others, but who is to say what is a 'bad' day or a 'good' day? In the end of the day, if you are alive that is, you will live and still have responsibilities upon your shoulders.

On her chair, looking out towards the large window of her hotel room, she leaned back, trying to relax herself. Outside, she could see the rain clouds filling the once before blue sky. Days like this...it made her think, once again, about him. However, she knew that everything reminded her of him.

Never in five hundred years, starting from the age of fifteen, had she missed a single day without thinking about him. Even on the day when she was with others...somehow, she always found herself comparing him to them. And as usual, she would always find them...inferiour against him.

"Hmpn...stupid me."

And it was true. She was stupid. For believing in a dream, for ever believing in 'happy' endings.

Her stereo stopped, and she suddenly felt more alone than before. In truth, she wanted to cry, yell, scream or anything. However, that was just pointless.

Her eyes wandered to the table, on it, she could see the tickets to the new amusement park. The ticket was given to her for free from Hatori two weeks ago...on the day she decided to stop seeing him. And as she thought about it now, maybe she should visit it after all. She had nothing better to do, anyway.

Standing up from her chair, she grabbed her black coat and slipped on her shoes, tied up her hair, grabbed her mp3 player and umbrella and headed out towards the door.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I

"_I believe that she has become the shikon no tama, my lord." Jaken explained hastily. "She was after all the one who was suppose to protect it...and it did disappear in her body after Naraku was defeated."_

The image of Jaken never ceases to disgust him. However, the fact that a woman i human /i was going to live forever disgusted him far much more. The thought was repulsive, repugnant and completely something that he hated. Not only were the human race fools with a certain lack to control emotions, but the fact that a mere human might even live longer than him...was what bothered him.

Suddenly, with great haste yet with great control, Jaken was left in the dark room with large bruises on his head. And Lord Sesshoumaru...the great, oh, Lord Sesshoumaru, clearly went straight towards where his real anger lies. Even with great self -control he still knew that his search for great power was far more important.

So...now, here he was...Lord Sesshoumaru, wandering around in the well-known hotel the 'bitch' was suppose to reside in. However, as soon as he entered the door -that is, without knocking and breaking the lock- was as soon that he realised that he was too late. The woman had just left the room, and for now he only had her somewhat annoyng scent to follow her after. Also, another fact was, which annoyed him greatly as well, was that her scent was annoying him because it was pleasing -not disgusting. He remembers that fact from the past clearly.

Then, another fact smacked his head, giving him almost a headache... _It is raining._

I-I-I-I-I-I-I

_Aishi aeba wakare yuku sonna deai kurikaeshita_

_Kioku fukaku tesaguru de ami kage o motomete wa_

If I meet my love, and we part, we'll meet again, like we did before.

The sweet darkness I find, fumbling around deep in my memories.

The soft song floated from the earphone through her ears, as she kept walking, alone by herself in the middle of the crowded street. Grasped by her left hand is an ambrella to block her from the rain. And going through her head was the sweet song...so sweet that it gave her sweet memories. Along with those sweet memories were also the painful ones.

Quickly, when memories started to replay in her head, she quickly stopped the mp3 player. It wasn't the time to reminisce. Today, she promised herself sercretly, she will have fun. _Well, as much fun as I can have._ Said a part of herself - the less enthusiastic part of her.

Before she knew it, she found herself facing the entrance of the amusement park, named "Ichido Park".

I-I-I-I-I-I-I

A hiss escaped from Sesshoumaru's lips when he spotted Jaken's human form running towards his direction. The fool, puffing heavely, stopped on front of him, bowing at least 10 times before stopping.

"Sesshoumaru-sama...! Sesshou-"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, instantly giving Jaken the shivers. "What is it?" He asked, his voice as smooth and silky as ever.

Jaken backed away a little, seeing the anger hidden beneath the cold mask. He hesitated to talk, but gained his guts to do so. "The girl is on TV. She's in the new amusement part..." Jaken paused, seeing his master's eyes get colder. "...and she's surrounded by those pesty humans."

I-I-I-I-I-I-I

"Taisho-sama, will you be ok?"

Kagome's eyes turned towards Yamatsuki, annoyed by the fact that he was mocking her, annoying her... That bastard knew that she would be here today. Some how, he was able to guess. And today she had hoped that her 'fans' wouldn't recognised her... and that today she would be able to indulge herself.

_So much for that.._ She thought to herself, as she gave a fake smile towards the crowd.

"Taisho-sama! Taisho-sama!" One of the press shouted loudly. "Tell us your secret to staying so beautiful and looking so much like your mother! And how come we never heard about your father!"

With this simple question said, a bunch of other questions roused and soon everyone was simply asking their own question. Questions such as... 'Did you loved your father?' 'Was your mother ever nice to you?' 'How come they died at such a young age?' 'At what age did he died?' 'Did your mother and father elope at first?'

Her eyes narrowed alightly, though no one noticed it clearly. She gave another formal smile, and walked towards the small bold man who asked the question, letting her 'bodyguards' push the other people aside. As much as she can, she tried to remain collective and calm. She sighed deeply, getting the attention of the people around her.

"My looks... It's nothing really...it's just genetics." She said as she stopped on front of the man. And though he was taller, it was obvious that he was intimidated. "As for my father...he is past from this world." She looked towards the press, seeing them give little 'ooohs' and 'ahhs', as if they understood anything.

It didn't take long before she could see the black limo arriving near. At least, she would be leaving this place soon. She turned towards the press, giving another fake formal smile and giving another wave before turning towards the limo that had stopped on front of her. Just as she was about to get in...she felt it.

Arms wrapped around from behind her, she knew who it was without guessing. Only one person would be so brave to do such a thing in front on the crowd and love the attention. Mentally, she slapped her face.

_Idiot._ She thought. _How could you forget about him?_

Behind her, she could feel her back smacking against a hard, well-formed chest, as the calm, rough breathing started to tickle her neck. "You didn't think I'll let you go so easily, did you?" The smooth, slightly amused voice said, as she felt a small lick from his tounge.

_Not in front of everyone...please._ She begged mentally, but she knew that was only the beggining.

The crowd behind her gasped loudly, most of them now watching with full, intent eyes. Oh, yes...like every pathetic 'idol', as they seem to think of her...she had her suitable 'partner' in the fictional stories of magazines. That guy, as expected, would her wonderful secretary, Ryou Hiseki.

"No," she replied smoothly. "Now, let go." Her voice was low, so that he was the only one who would hear the answer.

A small chuckle vibrated on his chest, as he pulled away, turning her to face him. And with one swift movement, she found her lips connected with his. She didn't pull away, nor did she respond. She knew that any type of respond to this would only rouse the audiences interrest in her life far much more.

After what almost seemed like a century, he pulled away, giving her that boyish, charming look. He was quite a looker to anyone's eyes. With his dyed silver-blonde hair, stained yellow, black eyes and fit body, he was almost what others would call, "angel". But, in truth, he was _anything_ but an angel. _Devil._ Her mind wanted to scream.

He linked her left arm to his, and though it looked like she was ok with it -she wasn't. For now, she guessed, she would allow him to play with his little game.

Now, after centuries of living in this world, there few times when she actually lost control or get so angry that she believed that she could kill someone. Unfortunately, her anger and fury started coming out more in _this_ century, and 40 percent of it was spent on this embecile called her ex-secretary.

As soon as she had entered the limo, she slapped his face, giving him exactly what he deserved. He knew that she didn't like the spot light, that she hated when others talk about her 'family'...

He didn't say anything, other than laugh at her. "I knew that you would hate me if I did that..." He said, between laughs.

She gave him a sarchastic stare. "And here I thought you want me to love you." She said, turning her face to look towards the window, knowing that she had said something wrong...again.

There was silence and rustling of clothes. "I do, but I need you to notice me first." Another chuckle left his lips. "Anyway, you look so beautiful when you're angry. You horrible woman." He watched as she turned her face to face him. "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything wrong this time... Actually, I'm just doing my job right now."

A questioning look cross her face, making him grin at her. "Yes, I got another job." He added, as if answering her question.

"And that would be...?" She asked, a little curious, knowing that she left him with a little money to fend for himself.

He paused for a moment, before talking. "I work under Takaha-sama now. And for a reason...Takaha-sama asked me to find you." Before she knew it, his lips was on hers again, but this time, she pushed him away, getting her hand ready to slap his face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He warned. "Unlike before, woman, I am not working under you. Now, I can do whatever I want and I'm not going to lose anything." With that, he leaned back against the car seats. "Silly Kagome... Are you even sure that this is your limo at all?"

Her eyes widened, as she looked towards the driver's seat and sure enough, another man looked back...not her driver. It wasn't as if she was weak, she just didn't know it was coming. In a few seconds, her eyes shut when a handkerchief with a strange aluring scent hit her nose.

She fell asleep...

I-I-I-I-I-I-I

Sesshoumaru was in the middle of drinking his tea calmly when a man busted through his door. With a deep sigh, he stopped, eyeing the man with hidden anger as he placed the cup down gently on the table. He guessed that from now on he would have to get use to these types of interruptions.

"What do you want?" Sesshoumaru queried sternly, receiving a rough smile.

"Everything of her...obviously." He replied quickly.

That was obvious. "And you will, _after_ our agreement." The cool voice reassured.

It was a little later before the man sat beside him, taking a cup and pouring some tea in it. From his actions, Sesshoumaru was sure that the man had yet to learn some manners or proper deliquency at the very least. But maybe he was expecting too much, especially from a human.

The sudden shout of 'yuck!' was uncalled for but expected by him as he gave little acknowldgement to the man...who in his mind was still a boy. Though, Sesshoumaru must admit that at least in this life, the boy had change, especially in language. No longer does the boy use the often disgraceful talk.

"Tonight, you will tell her everything."

The boy looked towards him with an ironic face. "Yeah, I know about that. Hell, god...she's definitely going to slap me for this." He murmured, a little unhappy about the situation. "It's only been a week since I found out about my past, and now after all those 'sit' commands that I just remember, I don't think I 'll be able to stand it." He gave a loud groan. "It's not 'sit' this time -it's a slap!"

The demon lord's eyes landed on the boy's form. "Then why want her?"

"Even without knowing about my past I knew I was born for her...only her. But I knew that there was something missing and that she was hiding something. She never really did love me..." The boy stopped for a moment. "In fact, I always knew that she saw someone else behind me...as if she was comparing me to someone."

"Hn, hanyou-"

A hiss escaped the boy's lips. "I'm not the 'hanyou' anymore, remember?"

"Indeed, you are a pitiful human."

"I don't care. I just want her to be happy...with me." The boy's eyes travelled towards the sword, Tensaigai, which was clearly displayed on the table. "Anyway, the sooner you get the tetsusaigai and get your little curiousity out of the way is the sooner I can be with her."

"She will treat you as you did her before...with the dead miko."

Instantly, the boy stood up. "Heh...that's what you think! I'm going to make her love me as I am now...Ryou Hiseki. Now, I am not your 'half' brother, not a disgraced hanyou...I'm better!" With that said, Ryou stalked his way towards the door, but stopping as he narrowed his eyes at Sesshuoumaru. "I'll disappear after tonight, but you have to keep your end of the bargain."

"I always do, little brother."

A rough chuckle escaped Ryou's lips. "Inuyasha is dead." The door shut, and as Ryou walked towards the room where Kagome was held, he whispered something that he hoped to the gods could be true. "I just hope his dead inside her."

I-I-I-I-I-I-I

She had yet to hear it all, yet she was already tired of it. She didn't want to listen, to hear, to take anything in... The man on front of her. The man Ryou Hiseki, he could never be her Inuyasha. Yes, in the past she would admit that she had seen a part of him inside this man...but she didn't want that, she wouldn't accept that.

Her Inuyasha, the one she loved...he was a hanyou - not a human. And for everything that Inuyasha was, she loved. So without everything that he was, she wouldn't love...

"Look, Kagome... Why don't you accept it?" Ryou asked harshly, grabbing each side of her arms. "He's dead! I'm his reincarnation, I remember everything about what happened to us in the past, what we went through... It's all dead now. In this generation, there is only me...left of him."

A loud striking sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed through the room as a red hand-mark appeared on Ryou's left cheek. He expected it...the slap, that was. Somehow, this time though, it disturbed him far more than before.

"You're nothing...compare to him." Again, it was like she counldn't control it.

Someone, something had taken over her. Was it her deep love for her Inuyasha? Was it the fact that she couldn't accept the truth? Or was it because she wanted to hurt him as much as he did her? She had no real answer, or no real question. Simple was, she believed him and hated him for it as well. But, if this was really her Inuyasha, how could she hate him?

Another chuckle rose from Ryou's lips and soon it turned into a laugh. It scared her, for she didn't know anything about it.

"I understand." He whispered, giving her a soft peck on one of her temples. "I completely understand...until then, I'll see you around. By the way, I nearly forgot to tell you, that my incarnation's brother is still alive."

"Brother...?" She whispered to herself.

She was trying to find any piece of memory she could gather of Inuyasha's demon brother. She remembered Rin and how much she had hated him for what he did with her. She remembered that he was full demon, that he was cold-hearted, that he was evil...possesive, power-hungry, short-tempered... She quickly slapped herself mentally as an image of Inuyasha appeared in her head. Inuyasha's brother was NOT Inuyasha.

"Yeah...you don't remember him, huh?" Ryou asked, about to leave.

She gave him an impressionless face. "I remember a little. Rin. Other than that, no."

He patted her head, making her give him a deadly stare. "His name is Sesshoumaru. The guy calls himself Takaha-sama now. I'm sure you met him before."

"Maybe..."

"Look, I gotta go. I know that it's uncomfortable here, espcially because of the fact that you aren't in your hotel nest. But just try to make yourself comfortable. Answer each one of that guy's question and you should be fine." Without even any sign of warning, he kissed the side of her cheeks again. "I'll see you in a few days."

I-I-I-I-I-I-I

_Boring...I bet that asshole is doing this on purpose._ She thought indecently, already seething with anger. What was she to that jerk? A pet? A toy? A thing from the past? Well, whatever it was she just hated being treated like this. It had been more than a 12 hours and still nothing...not even a word.

She was fed and given new clothes to wear, but nothing else. What the fuck was that bastard thinking? That she would let herself be kidnapped and stay in this room like his little cute pet? As angry as she was, Kagome's mind screamed in agony. _Whoever you are, you bastard, I'm getting out of this place._ And she was indeed very, very angry...

Appperantly, though Kagome had not use her miko powers for over a century she could still remember how to use it clearly. However, her miko powers will not help her in such a position. So, after almost half an hour of trying to calm down, Kagome's eyes was caught by the lilttle man who just entered.

The little man gave her a proud look. "Human, you should consider yourself lucky that you are still alive." He said, letting the plate in his hands carefully land on the table.

Kagome gave frustrated look, only to smile at the little man. "Who are you?" She asked.

Jaken's eyes widen. "Who do you think you are? Not remembering me!" He walked towards her sitting form on the bed. "I am Jaken, Sesshoumaru-sama's faithful servant!"

She gave him a sarchastic look. "And you're actually proud?"

"Yes, I am! It is better than being a human!"

"You're not human?" She scoffed. "Of course you're not...you're too ugly to be human." She bent towards him, giving him a sly smile as she watch him blush with their 'closeness' or maybe he was just angry. It didn't matter. Soon, the staff held in his hands were taken by her as she wacked his head with it, knocking him unconcious.

_That almost gave me a strange feeling..._

A laugh escaped her lips. "Little idiot." She walked towards the door, planning to observe this place. She was curious, for it was pretty big, maybe even bigger than her house. Maybe...

I-I-I-I-I-I-I

In a huge room, far to the east wing of the mansion, sat Sesshoumaru on a comfortable chair, and on him was a woman. She was one of his 'acquitance', nothing more... In fact, the woman wasn't even considered as anything to Sesshoumaru. For even if she was beautiful, she was still human... However, as a male, of course he needed his 'times' of release.

"There's a rat." Ssshoumaru's emotinless voice echoed through the room as the woman on him tried to stop herself from moving. "Get off, now." He didn't bother to let the woman choose, for he soon stood up, unceremoniously letting her hit her naked ass on the hard ground.

The woman gave a hurt look, as she tried to get herself together, looking towards Sesshoumaru's fully cloth form. "Why did you do that for? I can't see any rat. Not in a mansion like this at least!"

He didn't bother to look at her. "Lower your voice wench." He snapped instantly. "You are useless, leave. Today, you shall be sent back to your family."

"What!" She replied instantly. "You can't do this...my father's company!" She sobbed angrily. "You took it away from him...and now, what are you doing?" She stood up, wrapping her arms around his waste. "Don't do this."

He didn't bother to look back as he walked towards the door, pushing her away from him. "I believe that in your language, what I am doing is 'dumping' you." He opened the door with graceful movements. "However, whoever said that you belonged to me in anyway?" He cringe his noise. "I'll give you three seconds to leave."

"One..." He started, watching with an annoyed expression as she gasp and started to gather for her clothes. "Two." The woman was now in the process of trying to get her clothes on, but it was useless. "Three." With that said, the woman was only a centimetre past the door and when she turned around, she found the door already closed.

She leaned her forehead on it, chukling to herself. "You will pay for this, bastard. I promise you that..." She whispered, as she took out something from her pocket. It was a paper, on it read: Sohma.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I

Sesshoumaru gave an annoyed look at the door before him, trying to control his anger. Privacy... It was something that he appreciated, and when someone -for example, a simple human bitch- tried to disturb it, he would never think twice about ending the foolish being's life. But, in this case, he guessed he had to.

Almost a full minute past when he regained control. Calmly, he walked towards the chair he sat before, only to change direction, this time walking towards the large red curtains on the side of the towering wondow. He stared out towards the window for a while, looking towards the full-moon, wondering how it was possible.

And soon, without hesitation, he pushed the curtain aside, revealing nothing. For a moment, he was shocked, then annoyed as he now felt a presence behind him, sitting on his chair.

"Looking for me?" The smooth voice more so stated than asked.

He took his time before turning around, and soon letting his eyes secretly revel in her undeniable perfection. That simple fact, made him more...somewhat interrested in such a creature. He observed her now, his eyes painting the new image over the old one in the past.

She gave him a knowing smile, fully kicking out any doubts that he made a mistake about her age. No one... Absolutely no one...no human, could ever have that expression. If they did, it would not even contain the least bit of the wisdom that hers showed. And in a mysterious way, it made her far more beautiful.

A frown soon marred her face. "You're not going to stare at me all night, are you?" She asked, breaking him of his trance.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded instantly, his question leaving no room for other replies.

"Hmm... I was bored, so I decided to roam." She replied casually, not bothering to give Sesshoumaru any show of respect. "Ryou said that you were Inuyasha's brother." She stated, not bothering to care about him. She leaned back a bit on his chair, only to now give a serious expression. "State what you want, Takaha."

His eyes narrowed, and she knew that he was not kidding about the threats behind them. But, she was always one to dare. "Is it to buy my company? Ask for money? Steal my company?" She continued as her serious expression change to that of sarchasity. "Or...could it be, that somehow, you have ceased your evil, demonic ways and suddenly come to 'good' side?"

"Continue your prattling and you'll be soon without a tounge."

All he got was a 'hn' from her as she leaned back further more into his chair. "Then what the hell do you want?"

He gave her a look of curiousity, mentally deciding that she was now serious and would listen. "Answers to questions and a wish to be granted." He stated, taking a second look at her clothes.

He didn't notice it before, but this girl was poorly dressed at the moment. The clothes that Jaken had given her were far too big for her that you could see the flesh on her shoulders. The t-shirt also went all the way down to her knees, giving her a child-like appearance.

"Sorry, one customer at a time." She retorted bluntly, noticing his eyes narrowed. "You're not scary...you know. At least not to me." Her words were blunt and honst. "You can't scare me. I'm immortal, so try to kill me... Actually, be my guest."

Another information was given, and Sesshoumaru felt far more envious of this bitch's life. She would not die...no one could kill her even if she is the weakest thing on earth. Then, a question lifted to the air. "You still feel pain?"

"Yes, it shows that I'm alive, after all."

"Then pain shall be your punishment."

"Pain or no pain. I said before and only one more time, one customer at a time." She gave him an honest look. "While another person is still deciding on his wish, I'm of no use."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes for a brief moment. "Then, you shall answer my questions."

Kagome sighed heavely. "I don't have to, but since I am bored...talk." she said, leaning far back as possible, whilst giving a small yawn.

His eyes never left her form, as he wandered what changed her so much. The innocence that sparkled everytime he set his eyes on her in the past - it was gone. From what he could gather in a short amount of time of knowing her existance now, is that she has been through many things. Many wars that had occured...

One of her eyes opened and looked towards him. "Are you hungry?" She asked, giving a curious look. She quickly answered his questioning look. "Never mind. I just thought that you probably want to eat me or something..."

"I would never stoop so low."

"Like I would know." She retorted. "I thought you were going to ask me some questions?"

Sesshoumaru grimaced, annoyed by the girl's calmness. "What is your age?"

The woman's eyes remained close as she answered the question. "Five hundred and nineteen years."

"The shikon no tama-"

"Is inside me."

He narrowed his eyes. "The hanyou-"

"He died of old age beside me, about 200 years after Naraku was defeated."

He looked towards her, wondering why she wasn't hesitating to answer the questions. "Your friends-"

"Are all dead, I didn't see them die."

He closed his eyes. For now, he tried to tolerate her. She was, after all, his only way of being able to live forever.

"I'm bored..." His ears twitched as he felt a gentle touch. Instantly, he turned towards where the touch came from and with surprised, he saw her index finger curl a bit around the pointy end of his ears. He gave her a demanding stare, as she gave him a smile. "It's not like Inuyasha's at all." She whispered, annoying the Demon Lord all the more.

In an instant, he moved away from her as he harshly grabbed her wrist and threw it away. He had no time for this woman. She was annoying to him. Now, she braught up question that should be no use to him at all. Those questions being questions that were about her, and should remain nothing to do with him.

"Leave," he ordered harshly.

He didn't bother to look at her as he heard her give a loud detectable sign. "Fine. What a bore."

I-I-I-I-I-I-I

She gave a little sigh, as she looked towards the end of the well-decorated hall. _Nothing..._ She thought, wanting to tear the place apart. With another sign she continued walking, knowing that she had a follower. In fact, she actually didn't care that she had a follower. But, as time passed, Kagome's curiousity rose.

With a little smile on her lips, she turned around and looked towards where her follower was hiding. A person gasped, and using a bit of her speed, Kagome was able to grab the person's wrist. It was the girl whom that Takaha had dimissed.

It was a bit obvious to Kagome why the girl would follow her. The girl gave her an angry look as Kagome gave a small chuckle whilst letting go of the girl's wrist.

"I'm not his new lover." She stated, bluntly and with a little smile. "That Takaha, I don't know him and even if I do, those type of men aren't my type."

The girl gave her a glare. "Why? What's wrong with Lord Takaha?" She asked furiously, surprising Kagome.

For a minute, Kagome's eyes lay settled on the girl, as if she was looking through her. Her eyes never moved away, nor did they blinked, they were just there, staring and observing. The expression on her face were that of no emotion, yet her eyes showed it all, and for a brief moment, the girl thought she saw deep melancholy.

Then, after hat brief moment, another smile placed took over Kagome's lips. "Just don't worry." Said Kagome, giving the girl, who actually looked older, a pat on the head. "What's your name?"

The girl gave a curious look before standing up straight. "My name is Hani Sohma."

"You are related to Shigure and Ayame, then?"

"Yes. I am." She replied, nodding. "You? What's your name? Why are you here?"

Another smile crossed Kagome's lips. "So many questions..." She observed. "I'm Taisho Kagome, and I'm here on business with Takaha."

Hani gave a frown, "Is it really only business?" She asked, narowing her eyes questionly.

"Yes."

"Ok then..."

For a while, nothing happened, and both of them stood there silently. Kagome looked towards the girl, observing her. Hani was beautiful, but the beauty seemed empty. She didn't know what it was, but somehow, Kagome noticed that this girl's beauty run on nothing but just physical beauty. There was no mystery held by her beauty. Which would be, maybe, one of the reasons why that Takaha found her boring in the end.

That thought, lead her to think many things. Though it never happened and would never happen... She still had the time to think of the thought now. If Inuyasha was alive, would he have gotten bored of her as well? Would his love in the end go away? There was always a begining, right? And along with the begining would also come an ending. So, if Inuyasha's heart began to love her, would his heart end up not loving her?

She sighed a little, not wanting to think furter on t for now. She'll think about it later. For now, she should not waste a human's life. "Why don't you go after him?" She asked the girl.

Hani gave Kagome a simple look. "I would, if he'd let me. He's so...detached from the world. I don't know anymore. I know that he never loved me and probably never will." She stopped, smiling pathetically to herself. "Look at me, talking about my love life with a woman who I only known for 10 minutes."

"It's ok. I don't mind."

"I just can't follow him anymore. He has already used me and caused me nothing but sorrow and pain."

"I see." Kagome gave sympathetic smile. "Then, what are you going to do?"

The girl's eyes darkened. "I want my revenge."

"And here I thought you loved him..."

"I did." She whispered. "But he ignored that, so...I want my revemge."

A chuckle escaped Kagome's lips. "Good luck on that, Hani." With that said, Kagome started to leave, making the girl ran after her. She turned towards the girl, giving her a questioning look. "What is it?"

"Will you help me?"

I-I-I-I-I-I-I

A chill ran up his spine, making him drop the tube in his hands. The glass broke and everyone in the room gave him a curious look. What was wrong with the doctor? Though, they had all noticed that he seemed disturbed the pass few weeks and only some of them knew the cause.

"Doctor?" Asked one of his coworkers. "Are you alright?"

Hatori looked down towards the broken glass and picked it up. He didn't bother to look towards his coworkers as he started hading for the door. "I'm going home early today, something has come up."

"O-ok..." One of them replied, a little scared.

He walked out of the clinic and headed towards his car. There was nothing worth doing in work today. Nothing whatsoever... He was sure that everything would go fin without his presence there.

It was late at night when Hatori got home. _Higurashi...no, Kagome...what has happened to you? Where are you? _He thought as he walked into his room. It had been over a week and there was still no sign of her. Her company was doing fine, and they had said that she was just oversease doing some business preparations.

However, if he knew something about Kagome, it was that she hated travelling to other countries. He could remember a day when she told this so to him.

That day, he was supppose to leave for China.

"I have to visit a relative there. She has gain some sort of illness, the family believes that it's due to the family curse." He said, watching as she typed something down on her laptop. The only reply he got was a nod and a simple 'i understand'. "Will it be alright? You are welcome to come if you wish."

That day she didn't look at him in the eye. "No thanks, I've already been to China and there is nothing fascinating about it. Just like other countries, I'm better off staying here. How long are you going to be gone for?"

"Weeks or a month."

"Then, I definitely don't have to come. Anyway, I really doubt you'll be gone a month if Akito is really in a bad shape. And anyway, it'll remind me of too many memories."

At the time, he didn't understand what she was talking about. However, after she told him the truth about her life, and about her first lover, then he understood. When people talk about memories, it is usually memories they had shared with their family, friends and lover. However, when she refers to memories, it only meant memories with one person.

He sat down on his chair, taking in the deep feeling in his chest. He sat there, quietly. Then, after what seemed like an eternity, his cell phone rang.

"Yes?"

"_Hatori! I was sooo worried! They said you've already left and I knew that there must be something wrong! Are you sick? What's happpened? Did Kagome really dumped you? Don't worry we'll fix that problem! We'll tell her how important you are to us and..."_

"Ayame, I'm fine."

_"That great! Anyway, I know where Kagome is! Apperantly, she's staying over at Takaha-sama's place. Hani was there too, but she had to leave. I can't believe that she got dumped! Ooooh, that Takaha is no good, I'm telling you. But what is Kagome doing there, you think?"_

"I don't know."

_"Next week, I'm visiting Kagome."_

"Are you even allowed?"

_"Who cares? I'm going anyway! Takaha has to let me in as replacement for Hani's job. You do know what her purpose was for being there, right? If you didn't know then I'll tell you. She was there to insure that the connection between her father's company and the Takaha corps was not broken. But since she got dumped..."_

"Ayame..." Hatori nterrupted, surprising the person in the other line.

_"Yes...?"_

"I will visit as well."

_"Aren't you too busy for this kind of thing? And if Kagome has dumped you then I hardly think that she would appreciate you stalking on her while she is there for some business efforts."_

And all that Ayame heard as a reply was: _Beep, beep, beep..._

On the other line of the phone, Ayame gave a sad face. "Hatori? Are you still there? Hatori? Don't do this."

"I told you Ayame, you are just annoying him more." From across the room sat Shigure, with him wearing his yukata. "Good job though. Now, what do you think is going to happen?"

"To be honest, I really don't know. I expected this much, but I never knew that it would be this easy."Ayame gave a sigh. "Whatever happens, I hope that it turns out great for Hatori. His far too precious to us. I don't get it why Kagome-sama doesn't want him."

Shigure walked towards Ayame, giving him a knowing smile. "Or maybe we have it wrong."

"Hmm?"

"When you love someone, you have to set them free. In the end, maybe our Hatori is far too precious for Kagome-sama."

**END OF CH 3 - Arterial Wish  
**

**Demon Tenshi:** Took me too long to write this one down. I kept on rewriting on. So, now...I am not checking at all what I have written down. Sorry if there are a lot of grammar/spelling mistakes but I don't want to read over it. Anyway, thanks for the reviews that I got. I'll try now to update on my other FFs before my EIGHT WEEKS holidays end.

**Vi3t Babii**- Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad that you liked the last chapter. I will try to make better future chapter and also try to update faster. And your declratiom of love was very funny. You are vey funny.

**hakkai-my-youkai-** I guess Hatori can do that, but I don't that's allowed since she must remain immortal sue to the shikon no tama inside her. I'm happy to hear that you liked the last chap.

**gothic-ember- ** Hmm... you think my writing is detailed? Well, that's strange I kept thinking that it wasn't detailed enough. Thanks, and I hope that this chapter won't be sad at all.

**bluediamond-hime-** You are so nice! And sorry about the long update. I'm such a lazy person.

**Kagome21-** Awww... I think you know how to charm people! So kind. The way I write is pretty bad - I think since it has a lot of bad spelling/grammar mistakes. A friend of mine, (coughs) darxnova (coughs) never seems to forget not to mention. Thanks you very much

**Darkxnova-** Hmm...really? Do you think they are fascinating because of the fact that I write them? A girl...who you think is a hentai? Well, I guess I might understand. Anyway, thank you my friend for reviewing. Even my bestfriend does not do so.

**alchemistgrl09-** I will update as fast as I can, but I need ideas. Not that I am running out, but sometimes there are too many. Thank you for the nice review, I love updates too.

**Blue Rhapsody3-** Kagome in the Anime eps seems to really love Inuyasha and same Inuyasha, but I wanted to try something different with this. And thanks you once again for reviewing.

**inulover13-** First of all, thank you for the nice review. Such a review can really revive any person from being on "leave" for a while. Sorry for not updating for a long, long, long time, I had my school and end of year exams to do. And as for the being 'the best' comment...WOW... Thank you very much. I'll try to update in a week.


End file.
